


Secret Satan

by Ganker (Megative)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Anal, Demon Sex, Fanart, Gay, Horns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megative/pseuds/Ganker
Summary: My part for the 2019 Dota2 Secret Santa! Merry Christmas, ho ho ho!
Relationships: Kael the Invoker/Lucifer the Doom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Secret Satan

[](https://i.imgur.com/zrUsvSX.jpg)


End file.
